


Enlightenment

by FirstMovement



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstMovement/pseuds/FirstMovement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura has always loved the rain, but maybe today's weather will bring some sort of enlightenment about the Commander that she doesn't really want to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enlightenment
> 
> Pairing: Spock x N. Uhura
> 
> Summary: Nyota Uhura has always loved the rain, but maybe today's weather will bring some sort of enlightenment about the Commander that she doesn't really want to know.
> 
> Genre: Humor, Romance
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Author Note: Thank you so very much for my beta reader 'caligirlsd99' and 'thisislogical', you guys are so awesome!

Nyota Uhura has always loved the rain. Being the citizen of the tropic continent, she always loves the gentle chills and earth smells that rain brings with it on the usually dry land.

Despite the humid air it will bring, despite the bad hair it will cause, and overall, despite the wetness it can give, she still loves rain a great deal. Being in San Francisco doesn't change that fondness, even though she's forced to hear her friend constantly grumbling about it.

"Ugh, this is so annoying," Gaila says while trying to untangle her damp hair.

Having a schedule with classes in the same room sometimes has its benefits, despite the aching on her rear for sitting on the same chair for three hours with every schedule.

"Is it? I find it romantic," she says looking at the splattered windows.

"Ny, please, we don't live in the cheesy novels of 21st century," Gaila lets out a frustrating sigh and gives up on her hair, "I really can't see 'romantic' coming from it."

Her retort is cut off with the sudden sounds of pouring rain before it is muffled again. All eyes turn to look at the new victim of mother nature, just to have them widen in surprise, seeing that it is their lecturer, Commander Spock, standing in front of the door.

The ever dignified instructor is drenched from top to bottom; his impeccably crisp uniform is clinging to his body, along with his usually immaculate hair.

It is quite the sight to see in fact, one that you assume you'll never witness in your entire life.

"I must apologize for the inconvenience of my unprofessional state, the lack of certainty in weather making my calculation for the time I use to reach this classroom missing its usual accuracy," Spock walks two steps to his right so that he won't block the entrance while keeping the chattering effects his words.

Nyota doesn't know if she should be amuse or if she should pity him, as she knew how Vulcans dislike any weather below the normal temperature.

Well, _her_ Vulcan at least.

He takes off his dark grey instructor jacket and places it to the floor neatly. Of course, only Spock can still think about that thing in his current condition.

"Now, that is what I call a sight," Gaila says in amused tone.

Nyota nods in agreement. Who will ever imagine a Vulcan caught in the rain?

"I know now where all that gym hours go to…"

Nyota nod in agreement again. Indeed, his chest is well bui-

Wait. What did she say? Did she just ogle her man?

She snaps her head back to look at her Orion friend, and is met with the look she would describe as 'more than appreciative', the one Gaila used to make.

She is about to give her a piece of her mind when someone in front of her pipe in: "Dang, I didn't know a Vulcan can be this hot."

Gaila, happy that someone else shares her view, leans forward eagerly and says, "I know, right? Just imagine what he can do with all those muscles."

Hey! That is her man! Stop imagining what moves he'll do when he's having sex!

Or that is what she would say if her relationship with the commander was not a secret one.

As if the current controversy on his…more than desirable figure isn't enough, the Vulcan on topic does something to fuel the comments.

He sweeps his hair back.

"Dammit! How can he hide all those things?! And why did he have to wait three years to show all this?!" Gaila protests in whisper.

The woman who was previously sharing her views with Gaila, Christine Chapel, nods with enthusiasm, "I know that he is hot, but I don't know he was this HOT."

Another girl soon joins in to the sudden growing Spock-mania, "Ooh, his drenched body leaves so little to the imagination."

As annoyed as she is with their sexual comments about Spock, she can't deny the sight commander makes in his drenched apparel is really an enticing one.

The black undershirt clings to his body, making the outline of his delicious chest and strong arms visible, his snug pants make it's known that the Vulcan has quite powerful legs, the sweep of his hair just plainly highlighted the handsomeness of his feature. She can feel her mouth go dry as her mind is provided with  _all_  these visual stimuli.

"Oooh, seems cadet Rand can't hold her excitement about the commander," Gaila whispers to Nyota, giggling, eyeing to the row on her right.

That snaps Nyota back to present. Ogling is one thing, but getting wet from imagining Spock in a sexual way is just a big no.

She sends a murderous glare to Rand, hoping that the thunder will strike her through the roof, however impossible it may be. The mental image is just too pleasant.

"Ouch, tight ass," someone from the back say dreamily.

Nyota glances back to Spock. He is going in to the class' office, probably to change over. His backend is clearly seen to the students, the flexing muscles on his rear with every step he takes confirming the comments.

"Hmm, firm one to be grabbed at," Gaila says licking her lips.

Hey, that's her Spock she was lusting for! Which is actually true, has a nice buttock to be grabbed at.

But that is beside the point!

She let out a sigh of relief as the office door finally shut along with the groan of disappointment from the other female cadets.

Gaila smacked her table, "Come on! That's not fair! Having all that deliciousness and hiding it, that should be against the rules!"

"I don't know why the commander never wears anything else except for that uniform," Chapel leans back on her chair and folds her arms, clearly unhappy about Spock's retreat. "It's just wrong to save all that sexiness for himself."

Uh, hello, maybe he shows it to his  _'someone considered holding his interest in more than intellectual fields'_ , which is translated into human words as:  _girlfriend_.

"Just imagine what all that Vulcan's strength can do in a bedroom," a cadet from behind her seat says dreamily.

"I can actually put Vulcan's attentiveness for detail in a new light now," Gaila says leering.

Okay, that's enough. That's just plainly wrong. Ogling somebody's man is one thing, but imagining that sort of thing in front of the girlfriend is just  _not_  right!

"You know, Commander Spock is an  _officer_  and an  _instructor_. I don't think it is polite to imagine him in sexual ways."

A controlled way of saying:  _he's mine, back off!_  If Spock can see her now, he will be proud with the level of control she can uphold. Especially in this situation…

"Pssh, don't try to ruin the fun Ny. Just because you can't appreciate it, doesn't mean we can't either," Gaila says, waving her hand in dismissive manner.

Nyota grits her teeth in annoyance. Of course she can appreciate it, she knows how gorgeous her Vulcan is, everybody who is not blind can see that! But that's not the point she want to convey, she want them to stop imagining having sex with her comman-

"Oh damn, that's what I call sexiness overload," Chapel says excitedly, leaning forward on her seat.

Nyota look to the front of the class and her eyes widen in horror.

 _No! No, no, no, no, no. Not the tousled hair! It is her indulgence! Only_ she _is allowed to see that!_

Spock, in his usual way of drying his hair, rubs the towel just long enough so that the water will not drip anymore but still leaving his hair damp. He will let the air to dry it naturally before combing it in that strict Vulcan hairstyle. She never says it aloud, but it is one of her secret pleasure to look him with tousled hair after he take a bath. It somehow tames him, making him more approachable than his usual hairstyle. And on several occasions, when the lightning is right, he will look at her from under his lashes with his hair still askew, giving her the look she dubs as 'hot devil look', the one she secretly loves. The one that always succeed making her wet…

But that is just when she was with him! Damnit!

And it wasn't only the tousled hair, he just  _has_  to wear that short sleeved black undershirt! Why does Starfleet not provide the usual long sleeves for emergencies?!

"I apologize for my attire this session, as this is not the standard appearance Starfleet instructs," Spock say in his usual collected deep voice, sending several of the female cadets —who are now blissfully enlightened on how hot Spock is— sigh dreamily.

He looked down on the PADD on his hand. "Today I will continue our lecture about protocol in interspecies interaction."

And as usual, to make sure all his students understand and paying attention to him, he shifts his gaze to look at them without turning his head. Making the perfect 'hot devil look' that is apparently not only for Nyota anymore.

Gaila leans into Nyota and whispers excitedly, "You know, Ny, I think I can start to love the rain after this…experience"

Really? That's good, because Nyota sure as hell cannot love rain anymore after today.

*Fin*

* * *

After words: I just watch a video of Zachary Quinto as Sylar in youtube. What can I do, I'm just a woman with needs and hormones…


End file.
